Como tú
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Blade y Abraham descubren algo sospechoso sobre las actividades de la casa vampírica Talos y deciden investigar, encontrándose en el proceso con alguien que no esperaban.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Harry-Talos-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Blade)

 **Introducción:** Danica Talos es mi villana favorita en todas las películas de Blade, y mientras estaba mirando _Blade Trinity_ me puse a pensar, ¿y si se hacía parte de la vida de Harry?

 **Requisitos:**

— El mundo mágico debe estar oculto incluso para la mayor parte del mundo de los vampiros o Harry debe aparecer en un mundo sin magos ni brujas.

— Danica debe, de alguna manera, conocer a Harry.

— NO DRÁCULA/DRAKE.

— Dependiendo de la edad en la que SE encuentran, debe ser o Harry/Danica o Harry debe ver a Danica como una figura materna.

 **Recomendado:**

— Debido a su magia Harry se convierte en un Daywalker.

— Fem!Harry

* * *

Blade salto sobre el guardia y lo redujo antes de clavarle un cuchillo de plata en el cuello, provocándole quemaduras antes de que se transformase en cenizas. Mientras se levantaba e indicaba a los otros que lo siguiesen, su mente volvió a la razón por la que estaban en esas instalaciones.

Tras una temporada sin demasiada actividad Blade y Abraham Whistler habían escuchado rumores entre los Familiares de que la Familia Talos estaba invirtiendo mucho dinero en bioingeniería. Dado que las veces anteriores en las que los vampiros se habían involucrado en esa clase de experimentos era para tratar de eliminar sus múltiples debilidades dedujeron que esto era algo similar, así que habían decidido investigar.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser un trabajo fácil. Las instalaciones en las que se encontraban los laboratorios estaban hasta el techo de guardias y medidas de seguridad, demasiadas como para que solo dos personas pudiesen encargarse. Que Abraham estuviese acercándose a su sesenta cumpleaños tampoco ayudaba, por lo que Abe había decidido llamar a su hija Abigail y a su novio, incluso si ninguno lo admitiesen, Hannibal King, un vampiro curado que había sido miembro previo de los Talos y sabia quienes eran todos los chupasangres importantes.

Incluso tenían su propio grupo, los tan poco originalmente llamados Nightstalkers, que desgraciadamente tenia muy pocos individuos capaces de luchar contra los vampiros directamente. Por otro lado, sus hackers eran la única razón por la que habían logrado entrar en el edificio así que no deseaba juzgarlos demasiado pronto.

Con las cámaras repitiendo continuamente las mismas imágenes solo tenían que lidiar con los guardias, que los habían pillado completamente por sorpresa dado que eran un grupo heterogéneo de vampiros y Familiares que sabían como trabajar en equipo y parecían tener una camaradería genuina, algo inaudito en todos los milenios que la especie había existido

Tras media hora de búsqueda encontraron los laboratorios y abrieron la puerta sigilosamente antes de esconderse tras los distintos aparatos que ocupaban la enorme habitación, que parecía ser donde la veintena de científicos que trabajaban allí compartían resultados. La organización parecía similar a la de los guardias, vampiros y humanos entremezclados sin que los chupasangres diesen muestras de ser superiores a los normales, y la única persona que resaltaba era una mujer que llevaba una especie de armadura corporal, contrastando con los trajes de protección biológica y batas blancas que llevaba el resto.

Abraham y Blade compartieron una mirada confundida. Cada vez que habían entrado en un laboratorio dirigido por vampiros siempre había cosas como humanos dentro de tubos a los que extraían la sangre y equipamiento que indicaba manipulación genética. En este todo lo que veían eran tubos y más tubos de cristal y plástico llenos de líquidos desconocidos junto con microscopios, aunque por otro lado quizás era aquí donde reunían los resultados y hacían las cosas desagradables en otras instalaciones.

Lo primero que les hizo saber que habían sido descubiertos había sido que los científicos estaban apagándolo todo antes de coger unos maletines. Blade había salido de su escondite cuando la mujer repentinamente apareció junto a ellos y agarro a Abigail por el cuello antes de lanzarla contra una pared sin aparente esfuerzo.

Esto le había permitido ver más de cerca a su enemigo. Pelo negro azabache, piel pálida y ojos verdes que parecían sumergirse en su mente antes de que ella desenvainase una espada que llevaba en la espalda. Él saco su katana, pensando que si quizás la distraía los otros podrían perseguir a los científicos.

Pronto el grupo se dio cuenta de que habían subestimado a su adversario. La mujer era inhumanamente rápida, golpeaba con sus puños y piernas como si fuese una locomotora y parecía tener 360 grados de visión porque siempre paraba sus ataques o hacia que estuviesen a punto de matarse entre si. Tras un minuto solo Blade podía mantener el ritmo y incluso él estaba cansado.

Finalmente agarro su katana por la hoja y se la arranco de la mano antes de lanzarla contra una pared con tanta fuerza que se clavo en ella hasta la empuñadura. Mientras Blade miraba la escena alucinado y sus compañeros yacían inconscientes contra el suelo, obviamente para ser interrogados más tarde, la mujer le dio un puñetazo que le hizo ver las estrellas antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamase.

* * *

Blade despertó y parpadeo confundido, preguntándose porque no estaba encadenado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en los cuarteles de los Nightstalkers, que estaban rodeando a los cuatro con la misma expresión confundida que adornaba su cara.

—¿Que paso? —preguntó mientras se acariciaba la cabeza. Dios, sentía como si le hubiesen dado con un bate de aluminio.

—Simple, entrasteis y os saque fuera —dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que todo el mundo, incluyendo el trío de valientes que lo había acompañado la noche anterior, mirasen en esa dirección. Viendo a la mujer los recuerdos volvieron de golpe y los cuatro se prepararon para coger sus armas.

—Tranquilos, si os quisiese muertos no habríais salido del laboratorio y un equipo de mercenarios habría aniquilado a vuestros aliados —afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa presumida—. Bueno, a quién voy a engañar. Creo que me habría quedado con esa belleza.

Ignorando el sonrojo de Abigail Whistler y el enfado que Abraham y Hannibal estaban mostrando en sus caras, Blade decidió tomar control de la situación

—Bien, chupasangre... Bueno, voy a suponer que eres una Familiar porque es de día y no llevas crema solar...

La mujer perdió su sonrisa

—No soy un Familiar y mucho menos un vampiro.

—Blade... —dijo Hannibal con preocupación.

—Ahora no _—_ lo corto mientras se preguntaba que quería decir la mujer. ¿Tal vez era el resultado de un experimento, como los Reapers del año anterior?

—Dice la verdad. Ella... es como tú —confesó Hannibal, haciendo que todos le mirasen con interés. Blade lo miro por un segundo antes de dirigir la mirada de nuevo a la mujer. Él era lo que era porque un vampiro había infectado a su madre mientras estaba embarazada, así que una situación similar podría haberle pasado a ella. O quizá era el resultado de un experimento como sospechaba, simplemente mucho mejor que los habituales cuando los chupasangres intentaban replicar sus habilidades.

—Habla —pidió Abraham a Hannibal, distrayendo a Blade de sus pesquisas. Era obvio que Hannibal la conocía, así que, ¿por que no les había hablado de ella antes?

—Os habría hablado de ell,a pero creía que estaba muerta y la noche pasada no pude distinguir su cara antes de que me derribase —explicó—. Se llama Cassandra Potter y, cuando aún estaba trabajado para los Talos, mi jefa, Danica, trató de convertirla en vampiresa y algo, no estoy seguro qué, falló. Ella necesita sangre, menos que tú por cierto, pero en lo demás sois iguales.

—Lo dudo mucho —afirmo Cassandra—. De todas formas, solo venia a pediros por parte de Casa Talos que dejéis en paz nuestras operaciones. Hay un montón de otras Casas más peligrosas a las que podéis atacar, por no hablar de los que son transformados por irresponsables.

—¿Y por que deberíamos dejaros cocinando vuestros nefastos planes en paz? —cuestiono Abigail, tratando de olvidar como se había sentido cuando esta mujer le había lanzado ese cumplido. El hecho de que tenia un cuerpo de supermodelo no ayudaba a sacar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Porque no tenemos la intención de atacar a más humanos y porque os estamos contratando —afirmo, dejándolos paralizados de sorpresa ante lo ridícula que les parecía esa información _—._ Veo que no me creéis, así que os voy a explicar.

—¿Que hay en todos lados del planeta últimamente? Teléfonos móviles y cámaras de seguridad. Si cualquiera de nosotros hace una bobada o es asesinado ante una el vídeo va directo a Youtube, haciendo que siete mil millones de personas descubran nuestra existencia. Si, además, añadimos todo lo que nuestra especie ha hecho a la vuestra por siglos y fervor religioso estamos condenados. ¿Me seguís?"

—Sí —admitieron todos, sorprendidos de que todavía no les habían atacado y dándole la razón a regañadientes.

Cassandra entonces saco un frasco que contenía un liquido rojizo de un bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo mostró.

—Este es el mejor prototipo que tenemos de sangre sintética. Es muy nutritiva para los vampiros y con algunos ajustes más podría ser viable, pero no todos los nuestros están de acuerdo con la idea de, en sus propias palabras, "vivir sin necesidad del ganado". Ya nos encargamos personalmente de nuestros tradicionalistas pero, para que el plan sea viable, precisamos que ciertos miembros de las otras Casas y los que los apoyan desaparezcan discretamente"

—¿Y qué ganamos convirtiéndonos en Familiares? —pregunto un miembro que Blade no conocía, aunque para ser justos no estaba muy atento cuando Abigail y Hannibal se los habían presentado.

—Mejor seguro médico, capacidad de actuar sin que las fuerzas de seguridad se interpongan en vuestro camino, una mejor red de contactos y la limpieza de todos vuestros expedientes policiales, así como protección para vuestras familias. De hecho, como prueba de buena voluntad, aquí tienes —dijo, dándole el frasco a una de las científicas del grupo —Es totalmente genuino, pero estoy segura de que deseas hacerle unas pruebas.

—Ciertamente"afirmo Sommerfield con nerviosismo.

—¿Y como sabemos que no vais a apuñalarnos por la espalda? —cuestiono Blade.

—Nosotros no somos Damaskinos, incluso si Nyssa fue una buena amiga. De hecho, me parece que era la oveja blanca de la familia.

—Dejando de lado a otras familias vampíricas, creo que vamos a tener que hablar primero con tu jefa antes de firmar un contrato sin ver la letra pequeña —indico Abraham, claramente interesado en la oferta. Nadie en la habitación tenia ilusiones de que no fuese porque así estarían más cerca cuando sus nuevos "promotores" decidiesen que habían sobrevivido a su utilidad, algo inevitable para él y Blade.

—Muy bien, aunque no podéis llevar ninguna de vuestras armas en el edificio. Guardias humanos que no tienen ni idea de nuestra existencia se encargaran de ello, Abraham. Cuando tengamos una fecha para vuestra cita con Danica os daré un toque —dijo antes de desaparecer cuando parpadearon.

Blade maldijo por lo bajo su velocidad, dado que a él le encantaría poder hacer lo mismo, mientras los demás se preguntaban si no habían hecho un trato con el Diablo. Al menos, si la mitad de lo que les decían era sincero igual disfrutaban y, si descubrían que les habían mentido, se los podían llevar con ellos desde dentro.

* * *

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Cassie? —preguntó Danica sin levantar sus ojos del papeleo, sabiendo que su mano derecha había Aparecido en silencio dentro de su despacho. Los otros vampiros todavía flipaban cuando usaba esa habilidad pero ella y los científicos ya estaban acostumbrados.

—Como esperábamos. Desconfían, pero, dado que iban a tener que estar dentro para impedir nuestros planes, aceptaran nuestra oferta —confirmo la morena—. ¿Hay algo más que desees que haga?

—¿Ya has matado a todos esos británicos molestos? —pregunto, con ambas sabiendo que se refería a los seguidores de Voldemort. Incluso cuando Cassie había clavado su cabeza en una estaca frente a Gringotts tras eliminar su colección de objetos únicos Dumbledore seguía insistiendo en que estaba vivo y sus seguidores continuaban pensando que no habría repercusiones por sus acciones.

—Desgraciadamente. Albus Dumbledore, como siempre, no estaba haciendo nada y llego tres cuartos de hora más tarde. Lo mataría también pero como le falta un telediario no sería satisfactorio —afirmo, claramente lamentando el hecho de que Dumbles no seria capaz de luchar en condiciones contra ella—. En el lado positivo, y a pesar de las protestas de ese inútil de Fudge, el público esta viendo con mejores ojos a los vampiros porque al menos estamos haciendo algo respecto a su problema...¿de qué te estás riendo?"

—Estoy acordándome de la cara que pusieron cuando revelamos que, al contrario de lo que creían, nuestra especie no se había extinguido —explico Danica mirándola directamente a los ojos. Por otro lado, los vampiros también habían creído que los magos estaban extintos hasta que varios aurores de MACUSA habían Aparecido en su edificio para llevarse a Cassandra antes de descubrir que no eran humanos normales o, como los llamaban, nomajs.

Todavía recordaba la reunión con esa bola de sebo llamada Vernon Dursley, quién había tratado de vendérsela tras confundirla con una pederasta por alguna razón. Ella lo había matado allí mismo antes de llevársela pensando que podría convertirla en una buena Familiar. Por supuesto, la situación había cambiado tras la llegada de los aurores y la pequeña Cassie había empezado a ir a Ilvermorny, la Escuela Mágica de América del Norte, desde donde le daba información sobre la sociedad mágica y sus avances.

Desgraciadamente había conocido a Albus Dumbledore durante los primeros años, cuando este trato de convencerla de que enviase a Cassandra a Hogwarts, en Escocia. Finalmente la había dejado en paz tras ver que Ilvermorny era una buena escuela con un director competente y arrastrarla fuera de su familia de acogida, una pareja de Familiares que trabajaban para ella, solo haría que le odiase y, dada la fama que tenia entre los mágicos, provocaría un incidente internacional. Había tratado de introducir a un hombre lobo como profesor, pero cuando vio que en MACUSA lo trataban como una persona siempre y cuando no saliese de su jaula durante su momento del mes Remus Lupin había decidido abandonar totalmente Inglaterra.

Con el paso del tiempo su relación de sierva y maestra había cambiado a algo más profundo y serio, mucho más de lo que se podría esperar entre un vampiro y su futuro Familiar, así que, cuando había cumplido diecisiete, Danica le había preguntado si quería ser convertida. Dado que se fiaba más de los vampiros que de los humanos tras sus experiencias con los Dursleys y no creía que le debía nada a los magos, acepto y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, se convirtió en una Daywalker.

Como los vampiros jamas habían convertido a un mago antes realmente no sabían el resultado y los científicos de su Casa habían hecho una serie de pruebas antes de deducir que la magia había eliminado los inconvenientes de la transformación.

El comienzo de sus planes actuales fue cuando varios vampiros, incluyendo ella, le comentaron al anterior jefe de la Familia, su padre, que estaban hartos de eliminar testigos, dado que no solo llamaba la atención más de lo necesario sino que incluso les hacia sentirse mal. Su padre había decidido exponer a todos ellos excepto a su propia hija ante el sol antes de tratar de matar a Cassandra para castigarla. Verla arrancándole la cabeza con sus propias manos se había hecho todavía más satisfactorio tras descubrir que planeaba secuestrar miles de mendigos de las calles y tenerlos en comas inducidos para obtener la mayor cantidad de sangre posible antes de que inevitablemente muriesen. Ella sabia que en otro mundo quizás habría aprobado ese plan, lo que la asqueaba y aterraba en igual medida.

Una vez que habían ganado la guerra civil contactaron con MACUSA y les explicaron su plan. Estos se habían negado hasta que les demostraron que todas las habilidades que los vampiros tenían podían explicarse con ciencia nomaj, haciéndoles más fáciles de aceptar como reales y, si funcionaba, ayudar a eliminar un Estatuto del Secreto que cada año se hacia más difícil de aplicar.

Usando la sangre de Cassandra como plantilla habían empezado el proyecto. Todavía quedaba más de una década para que lo tuviesen todo a punto, así que tenían que mantener su existencia en secreto hasta entonces y hacer que la visión que los humanos tuviesen de los vampiros fuese realista pero más positiva. Todavía pensaba matar a la autora de esa saga vomitiva con vampiros de purpurina, pero podía esperar.

Además, era un buen regalo para Cassandra. Ella odiaba al Mundo Mágico Británico por verla como un animal, algo inferior a ellos, simplemente porque ya no era completamente humana, así que si los vampiros eran aceptados en la sociedad humana sin demasiados problemas mientras ellos todavía tenían que ocultar su existencia humillaría a los Sangrepuras que dominaban la sociedad más que el hecho de que los humanos hubiesen llegado a la Luna, que todavía se negaban a creer.

—Pensando en el futuro, ¿verdad? —dijo Danica viendo la mirada perdida y la sonrisa de su esposa, sabiendo que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

—Me conoces bien, Dani —replicó Cassandra antes de darle un beso casto en la boca, que Danica aceptó con gusto antes de que separasen sus labios—. Si no necesitas nada más, nos vemos en la habitación en unas horas"

Tras eso desapareció y Danica volvió al trabajo. Necesitaba acabar todo para que no le quedase nada pendiente y poder disfrutar de su tiempo con su esposa, después de todo.


End file.
